


【警探組】秘秘

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊警探組　：人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納＊秘蜜系列:   秘蜜 、那夜  (順序無差))>祕密>蜜蜜＊PWP 我越寫越混亂，本來沒有車的卻飆了出去(意識混亂.jpg＊私設：康納：大學生，在學校跟柯爾是好朋友漢克：底特律警局副隊長，兒子柯爾RK800-60 (馬修)、RK900 (莫里斯)





	【警探組】秘秘

聖誕節過後，再接著是大學生的地獄──繳交期末報告及期末考。  
   
基本上所有的大學生如果出席率夠的話都不太會去課堂上，而是待在家中或宿舍裡苦讀，美其名最後衝刺，實則是臨時抱佛腳。  
這是人類的惡習，不到最後一刻不會認真準備。  
前一天還在玩樂的同學現在幾乎聯絡不到人，大家似乎都躲起來準備面對那麻煩的考試及報告。  
   
而他現在卻拉著略微沉重的包，還有像是千斤重的身軀，就連腦袋都沉甸甸的站在好友的公寓前頭。  
柯爾看著那裝飾高雅的大門，他知道這公寓的租金不菲，他來這裡的次數很多，沒有清算，但他是第一次覺得要按電鈴的手指發麻，食指輕觸按鈕，但沒壓下，用著指腹稍稍滑動著那冰涼無機質的按鍵，微微垂著淡藍色的眼睛。  
   
他從沒有想過那種可能性。  
因為那發生的機率基本上是零，就像是再萬叢人群中挑一的破爛機率，他已經猜想過他可能交往的所有人。但它卻發生了。  
在以前只要康納有了對象，他會主動跟自己談論，畢竟那傢伙待人處事上都是自己給予指點的，他在人與人接觸上有某種潔癖，他交往過的人都沒有發生更深層的關係。  
而這次他們似乎已經滾到床上去了卻還沒對自己開口，雖然起了疑心，但他仍然沒有追問，畢竟他沒有必要一定要甚麼都跟自己說。  
   
只是心裡還是有些不是滋味。  
他說不太出來，或許他在吃醋，或許不是，可能是一直黏著自己的貓跑去找了別人的感覺。  
   
柯爾收起手，從懷中再次掏出了手機，他滑開解鎖，再次細細看著他好友的兄弟傳來的影像，上頭的兩人用著曖昧的牽手方式拉著，身體靠著極近，照片的畫面其實算是模糊，但就熟悉的程度，他能夠一眼認出這兩個人的身份。  
   
他感到一陣反胃，沒來由的，像是什麼東西要從他身體中竄出，而他極力的壓抑了下去，卻哽再了喉間。  
在他昨天收到這張影像時，他已經感到胃痛以及一種沉重的不適感，他那時已經壓下了。  
他沒敢向漢克發問，即使老安德森看起來跟平常的態度沒甚麼兩樣。  
   
他關掉了手機畫面，趕緊收到了兜裡，就像是手上捏著炸彈似的，他驚慌、不安、所有精神都無法集中。  
他沒有辦法讓自己不去在意這件事情，所以他現在在這裡。  
   
深深的吸了一口氣，用著外頭的冷空氣刺激自己的肺葉，試著讓自己能夠清醒些。柯爾直了直背脊，整了整領子，像是要給予自己勇氣的一個動作。  
   
他再次將手指覆上電鈴按鈕，這次沒有猶豫，他用力戳下。  
就像是可以用手指把這個不安給戳開一般。  
   
裡頭先是傳出了平整的腳步聲，門把輕輕轉動後，那傢伙從門後探出頭，他看到康納戴著副黑框眼鏡，焦糖色澤的雙眼在後頭微微睜大，但他卻不能不注意著他右耳骨上的那藍色耳環。  
「柯爾？你要來怎麼不跟我說一聲？」  
   
「進來吧，外面冷。」康納讓開了半個身子讓他進入，他看到他穿著簡單的白襯衫套著米色圓領毛衣，他不禁再次瞄向脖子邊的若隱若現的紅痕。  
   
「嗯。」他簡單應答，略為掩飾自己躁動不安的情緒。  
   
裡頭的裝飾及擺設與上次來時完全沒有變化，單調外帶著些潔癖的乾淨，空氣中帶著某種花香，他想有可能是芳香劑的味道，裡頭播放著悠揚的爵士樂，就像是漢克喜歡的秋色藍調那種，不禁讓柯爾更加的不自在。  
   
他走到了書房前，裡頭的電腦螢幕開著，上頭是一個文件檔，他想康納應該是在準備期末報告，又或著他早就做完了，僅僅只是在整理而已。  
柯爾隨意的將包包放在一旁，將自己放入了柔軟的沙發，他的心理在拼湊該怎麼對他開口，有可能是因為這樣，面部表情顯得太過僵硬，讓康納看著他的眼神也變得奇怪。

 

「你報告做完了?」  
他看著康納手上各拿一份蛋糕，然後挑了他喜歡的口味放到面前，旁邊附帶了一杯熱咖啡。  
如果康納沒有說，他永遠都不會相信他冰箱裡的蛋糕會是那個冷冰冰的莫里斯做的。

「差不多了，你應該做完了吧。」柯爾先喝了一口熱咖啡，然後捏著作工精細的叉子切了一小塊蛋糕放入口中。

恩，還是一樣好吃。

在吃了第三口蛋糕，仍沒有得到康納的回覆，他才抬頭看向對方。

康納正在打量他。

柯爾被他的視線扎得有點不自在，他有時候會覺得康納不像是人類，而是某種他不知道的生物，過於冷靜精算，但某些方面卻又過於笨拙。

「我想你應該是知道些什麼了吧，柯爾。」康納收回了視線，他只要在使用電腦大多都會戴著眼鏡，那讓他多出了些許書卷氣息，鏡片後方的褐色眼睛半垂著，手指輕輕攪動著眼前的咖啡，啜了一口。「你還是一樣藏不住表情。」  
「所以是真的嗎?」他的喉嚨發乾發癢，連說出口的聲音都有些顫抖，讓他忍不住拿起咖啡在灌了幾口，但卻沒有比較改善。  
柯爾掏出了手機，將那他兄弟傳來的影像推到康納面前，頗具帶著質問的口氣。  
康納先偏了偏頭，然後伸手拿過了他的手機，對著那照片看了一陣子，然後稍微操作了一下，柯爾看到他將那照片發到了自己的手機裡，再將鎖屏的手機還給了他。  
「...」柯爾對他不按牌理出牌的動作弄傻了。

「是真的，我跟漢克在交往。」康納面不改色的插起了蛋糕吃了一口，他的口氣就像是說，今天天氣真好，或是下午沒課要去哪混一樣的口氣。「正打算跟你說的，不過我想馬修他們應該會在我之前就先跟你說。」

那兩個總是喜歡從中搞破壞的弟弟。

「等...等等，康納!」說出口才發現，自己的聲音顫抖的如此厲害。「他可是我爸耶!」  
「我也是上次去你家才知道。」他捏起在蛋糕上的草莓，放入口中，嘴巴上沾了些奶油，他用著手指舔淨，明明是很隨意的一個小動作，柯爾卻覺得他這樣有些色情。「但這件事情跟我們交往有什麼關係嗎?」  
「有什麼關係...。」柯爾被他一句話堵的有些氣結，他知道康納是真的那麼想才會這麼說。

如果這件事發生在別人身上他還能當作喜劇片配著爆米花來看，但發生在自己身上就十分操蛋，他抓緊了手上的叉子，那從身體裡湧上的不適感再次翻騰。

「是，我們交往跟你沒有關係，就算這樣我們…」  
「媽的，康納你這混蛋。」  
柯爾突然覺得事情失控了，他也失控了，所有的一切都脫序了，他不能抑止自己腦袋發熱的情緒，康納說話一直都沒有分寸他知道的，但這句話對他來說太過了。  
跟你沒有關係這句話可以被解讀成很多的意象，他不知道康納所謂的意思是哪方面，不過這句話直接讓柯爾炸毛了。

他一直都知道康納在某些方面是個混蛋，尤其是說話總是不看場合或是別人的感受這方面。  
柯爾完全不能控制自己，回神時他已經拉著康納的領子把他摁在牆上，桌子早就被他打翻，蛋糕咖啡等灑了滿地，他雙耳嗡嗡響著，幾乎聽不到外頭的聲音。

柯爾並不知道自己現在是什麼神情，不過康納倒是露出了不解以及驚訝還有一些不知所措，眼鏡及衣服幾乎被他弄得亂七八糟。  
他不禁覺得好笑，他這時候幹麻顧及他的感受，對方或許並不把他當作朋友。  
   
他老爸要跟誰交往的確跟他沒有關係，反正他媽也死了那麼久了，他再找一個人陪伴也好，但怎麼想也不會是他好友阿，而這傢伙卻說跟自己沒有關係。  
   
「柯爾，等等你...」  
「怎麼，我爸就把你伺候的那麼爽嗎?」  
他知道自己幾乎失去理智了，口中咒罵著甚麼自己也不清楚，他也知道自己口不擇言，但他沒有辦法停下來，抓著康納領子的手一出力，直接扯開了他的襯衫，扣子無法維持原本的作用，彈飛了幾顆，露出了下面的頸脖，上面的瘀青及咬痕像是烙印班的刻在白皙的皮膚，刺的他幾乎無法睜開眼。  
「柯爾，你冷靜一點。」康納被他扯的痛呼了聲，但還是試圖要解釋什麼。「你誤會...」  
「還能誤會甚麼?」柯爾另一手捏住了康納的右耳垂，他看著耳骨上刺眼的藍色耳環，「虧我把你當好友，你卻瞞著我跟我爸搞在一起?」

「你他媽不把我放在眼裡吧?」

柯爾沒有注意到自己後面的口音竟出現了少許的哽咽，康納被他的大吼嚇的楞在那，似乎完全沒有反應過來。  
他幾乎想朝著那張漂亮的臉蛋直接打下去，但怎麼樣他也下不了手，而這傢伙打架爛的要命，高中的時候還打不過那些不良少女，他拳頭緊了緊，然後再鬆開。  
「算了，隨便你。」柯爾繞過了地上的狼藉，他提起被丟在地上的包，大步的往外走去。  
「柯爾!!」  
康納幾乎是在他前腳一走，他馬上踉蹌的往外追去，雖然他的打架技巧不好，但他跑步倒是挺快的，三兩下他就拉住了他的袖子，康納被柯爾扯的往前跟著，試圖解釋著甚麼。  
「不是，柯爾，你…」  
柯爾感到耳朵嗡嗡地響，腦袋也亂哄哄的，像是跑完馬拉松後有點缺氧的腦袋，他完全不想聽入任何的解釋，也許康納說的對，他應該要冷靜一下，不然他不知道會對康納做出甚麼後悔的事情來。  
康納幾乎被他扯的往前走，沒有辦法拉停他，他抓著柯爾的手而對方頭也不回的走，柯爾幾乎快跟漢克一樣高大，甚至因為平時有在玩社團的關係身上還有些許肌肉，總之比康納力氣大了多，對方沒有因為他的話語而停下的意思。

「好了，康納。」

他們走到了樓梯間，柯爾終於停了下來，康納比他矮了幾分，他低著頭看著那幾乎算是泫然欲泣的表情挑了挑眉。  
「你放開我，讓我冷靜冷靜，我之後再來找你談。」柯爾幾乎覺得是自己在欺負他了，他從沒跟康納吵過架，這傢伙氣人不是一兩天的事情了，但今天這件事真讓他一時無法接受，他需要靜一靜想一想，或是找他爸打一架。「好嗎?」  
他盡量扯了個笑容給康納，但一定很難看，畢竟康納露出了奇怪的表情。  
「是了，我不想這樣失去你這個朋友，柯爾。」他終於鬆開了緊緊抓著的手，柯爾看到康納的手指幾乎泛白，他把掛在鼻樑上的眼鏡喬了喬位置，然後整了整被他扯的亂七八糟的襯衫領子，將頭垂下，他沒再看到他的表情，只能看到他的髮旋。「我希望我們可以好好談談這件事，還有，我是真的喜歡漢克。」  
「…媽的。」柯爾嘟噥了一聲，他暗想自己每次都心軟，而這次他真不知道到底要氣他爸還是要不爽他好友。「去你的，康納。」

 

他結束了一天的調查，基本上毫無所獲，這幾天來的疲倦直接湧上，他這次負責的案子主謀太過狡猾，刻意留下了許多的線索誘導偵辦，讓他們焦頭爛額找到的東西都是他們的陷阱及幌子。  
「副隊長，準備回警局了。」漢克點了點頭，他有些無奈的將手上的資料還給在一旁待著的克里斯，直接走到他的雪弗萊旁。  
時至晚上，旁邊剩下路燈的微弱亮光，這裡屬於鬧區的邊緣處，附近的公園基本上這時間沒什麼人逗留，而且這裡還有了封鎖線，天上並沒有下著很大的雪，根本是一點一點的落下，但天冷的很，他緊了緊外套，就那麼一抬眼──他覺得他一定是累慘了才會在看到蹲坐在對街的臭崽子。

老安德森揉了揉有些年紀的老花眼睛，他仔細的看，那孩子可憐兮兮地坐在對街的長椅上，懷中抱著某個東西，應該是包包，還帶著副眼鏡，就像是離家出走的小孩一樣。  
「怎麼了副隊長?」他的搭檔湊過來看了一眼，順著漢克的視線看到了坐在對街的青年。「那裏怎麼會有個孩子。」  
「抱歉了卡菈，你先回去吧。」漢克朝他的年輕搭檔揮了揮手，往對街走去，「我今天就不回警局了。」

卡菈看著老警探走到對面，而那青年看到警探時直接撲抱了滿懷。

「副隊長的兒子嗎?」卡菈有些好奇的探頭張望了一下。「 長的真不像阿。」  
「嘖，什麼兒子，說不定是老變態在外面偷養的小情人。」蓋文嘖嘖兩聲，看了一眼就沒什麼興趣的坐上車。「上車，菜鳥。」  
「阿，是。」

漢克看了一眼幾乎都驅車離開了的同僚，然後再看了看緊緊抱著自己的青年，他將臉埋入自己的肩膀，看不到神情，不知所謂的老警探只能安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「臭小鬼，你怎麼找到這來的。」他們維持著互相擁抱的姿勢站在畫著有封鎖線的公園裡，即使沒有浪漫天分的漢克也覺得這樣不太好，他再次拍了拍康納的肩膀，「康納，我們換個地方，這裡....」

漢克話還沒說完，就被底下的青年一拉領子，他吻上了他。

老安德森幾乎差點背過氣，想要把這小色鬼直接推開，但在他唇上輾轉的唇瓣異常的小心翼翼，他輕輕的吮著漢克略為厚實的唇，然後用舌尖輕輕舔舐，像是深怕他拒絕自己般。  
「漢克。」他可以清楚看到他的舌頭抵在上門牙，用著極其色情及挑逗的方式喊著自己的名字。那算是淚眼汪汪的琥珀色眼睛在夜色中像是染了墨般，眼角及臉頰整片燒紅，不知有沒有哭過，他戴著平常幾乎不怎麼佩戴的眼鏡，反而比平常多出了一些禁慾感，他說話的氣息噴灑在他臉上，那白白的霧氣像是種生物，揮散在他臉旁。「我能再吻你一次嗎?」

這傢伙都已經吻上了才這麼問，漢克基本無語。  
他直起身子稍稍看了看四周，路上基本上沒有什麼行人，即使路燈也照的這周圍昏暗的很。  
漢克轉過頭，才發現康納穿的極少，在這大冷天氣裡只穿著一件襯衫及圓領毛衣，那敞開的襯衫還看的到他留下的印痕。  
他嘖了聲，伸手環住了康納的背脊，另隻手扣住了他的下巴，狠狠的吻上，他嘴唇冰涼，像是被凍壞般的透著微微僵硬感，甚至微微顫抖，警探輕舔著康納逃竄的舌頭，再那齒列上輕舔輕搔，甚至啜吮著他薄軟冰涼的下嘴唇，把它們用自己溫熱的唾液溽濕不再冰涼。

他們在這安靜的街道上發出小小的色情水聲。

青年露在外頭的耳朵潮紅，像凍傷的色澤，輕撫卻燙手。  
康納勾住了漢克頸脖，踮起腳尖，想吻得更加深入，就被漢克整個抱起。  
他腳勾住了警探的腰，而他托住了青年的臀部將他抱起，雖然有些吃力，但藉著牆壁他仍能勉強扣著他，那適度又熟悉的柔軟度以及大小讓他忍不住揉捏了一陣。

「康納，你犯什麼毛病。」他帶著惡聲惡氣的語氣質問，雖然他們現在的姿勢根本像是他才是犯毛病的那個。「大冬天穿這樣，而且你不是要期末考了嗎，還有你他媽怎麼找過來的。」  
「我....」康納因為被漢克托著，所以視線可以與警探平視，他蜜色的眼睛直直望向漢克那藍的令他無法呼吸的虹膜，青年忍不住湊上前吻了吻他的眼瞼。「我跟柯爾吵架了。」  
「他知道了?」漢克覺得今晚自己回不了家了，雖然以他們現在蓄勢待發的樣子，康納應該也不會放過他。「所以他打你了?」

漢克沒有發現自己語氣裡居然有點擔心，甚至開始仔細打量他身上有沒有多出某些傷口。

「是沒有。」康納點了點頭，他的手仍環在老警探的頸脖上，但他的小腿不安分的在他的腰部輕勾，「我想你了，我已經快一個禮拜沒看到你了。」  
「你...。」漢克再次氣結，這傢伙腦袋裡都裝些什麼。「這裡可是外面。」而且又冷。  
而且我他媽超累。

 

康納被緊緊的壓在牆邊，那熟悉的吻落在唇邊，然後慢慢落在他耳邊，輕舔的他的耳廓，康納被激起了陣陣疙瘩，這讓他感覺就快被他舔淨，他甚至不知道自己這邊是敏感帶。  
他扎在褲子裡的襯衫被警探拉出，然後略帶熱度的大手開始在他身上探索，現在敵我的戰情明顯，對方已經知道了他的弱點在哪裡，那攻擊毫不留情的針對他胸前的敏感處落下，康納覺得自己快被他的手燙傷。  
「漢克...。」  
康納的聲音帶著沙啞的性感，那渴求般的聲音一陣一陣的打在他心上，本來還有點遲疑的雙手用力掐了一把他敏感的乳尖，讓被他壓制的青年發出了短促的破碎喊叫。

康納輕觸著漢克幾乎已經撐起一包的褲襠，用著手在上頭輕輕撫摸，「我今天可沒準備，需要用點時間擴張，抱歉漢克。」  
「囉嗦。」漢克聲音變的低啞，雖然他腦袋冷靜，且理智不斷提醒他這裡並不適合與他交歡，但他的身體卻告訴他自己有多想念他，這不按牌理出牌的青年，明明應該有著良好的家世及背景，卻感覺缺乏了什麼，而他試圖從自己身上找尋著什麼。  
老警探再次掐了掐那觸感極好的臀部，然後伸手探入了他的口袋，果不其然從裏頭翻出了他預藏的潤滑劑及保險套。  
他輕褪下康納的褲子，青年因為突然的冷空氣而顫抖了一下，他緊緊環住眼前的男人，幾乎將身體都掛在他身上，那隱密的穴口被冰涼又濕潤的觸感輕觸後，熟悉的粗糙手指就這樣長驅而入。  
「阿...」  
康納順從的抬起了一隻腳勾在他腿邊，從後頭傳來的刺激讓他幾乎軟了腰，被漢克小心的壓到牆上，男人另一隻手為康納前方巍巍顫抖的陰莖上下擼動著，不時滑過下面兩顆可愛的圓球。  
青年幾乎已經抓不住眼前的男人，他甚至是勘勘用著後背及漢克在他臀部肆虐的手才能維持站立的姿勢，從前方及後方的攻擊讓他無法控制自己的聲音，他微微張著的唇發出了破碎的歡愉，被老警探輕輕吻去。

「可以了，漢克。」康納埋頭在漢克嘴角胡亂的蹭了蹭，白色的氣息小小的噴灑在嘴邊，像是討著點心的貓，他將漢克的褲襠拉鍊拉開，輕輕觸摸著那炙熱燙手的事物，漢克看到他臉頰緋紅，嘴角抿緊拉平，那腥紅的小舌輕舔著上唇，讓他忍不住湊上去也吻了吻青年略薄的唇瓣，在上頭輾轉著對方的氣息，像怎麼都吻不夠般的依戀。

漢克看著康納的手不穩的拿著套子，試圖要套上他的性器，但不知是因為漢克仍在他後頭肆虐，還是因為康納不得要領(這有待驗證)，青年的手總是沒辦法將那套子成功套上那陰莖，甚至漢克眼裡看起來有些故意的用著手指撩撥著他。  
然後在漢克正要說什麼時，康納終於將那東西戴好，然後朝他露出了像是惡作劇得逞般的笑容。

「Fuck u 康納。」他略帶責怪的小聲念了一句。  
「Got it 漢克。」

他順從的讓男人將他抬起，背部緊靠著冰涼的石磚牆壁，他甚至用手去撐了一下，這姿勢很沒有安全感，但他最後雙手環住了眼前的警探，然後感受著後頭那熾熱的物體慢慢撐開自己的身體。  
「唔...」他將頭撐在了漢克的肩膀，雙手幾乎纏在他的頸脖上，背部再次蹭上了那粗糙的石磚牆壁，光裸的下半身並沒有感覺到寒冷，而是有種快要從裏頭化開了的感受。  
漢克將康納的雙腿包覆在自己的外套底下，然後托著他的腰，狠狠地將自己直接送入那已經開拓好的柔軟蜜穴中，懷中的青年發出了像是舒嘆、又像是疼痛般的輕哼。  
這姿勢對雙方其實都略帶吃力，但律動起來時，卻深入的讓康納不斷地發出陣陣輕喊，漢克還可以在他光滑的皮膚上觸摸到些許興奮的顫慄。  
這一帶安靜，且沒什麼人煙，他們在一處隱密的暗巷內做這著樣的事，被抓到應該會被開所謂的妨害風化罰單吧，老警探有點分神的這麼想著，而且開單的或許還是自己的同僚。

「亨恩..漢克...」漢克的每一次撞擊都會讓康納一直蹭向那石磚牆壁，他用著這樣的方式維持雙方的平衡，下身的凶器持續攻擊他敏感的那點，康納幾乎無法招架，他發出綿長且隱忍般的鼻音，但因為抽插的活動讓他的聲音些微斷斷續續。  
他在活動的空檔稍微喬了喬姿勢，將自己更加送入男人的懷中，汲取著他的氣味及體溫。  
他喜歡他略帶粗魯但不失溫柔的話語。  
他喜歡他明明覺得困擾卻還是由著他來的放縱。

似乎發現青年正在走神，老警探扣住他腰部的力量加大，將自己的性器全部抽出，然後像是凶器般的狠狠打入他體內。  
「阿─等...等等漢克!!!」他差點因為這樣叫喊出聲，康納極力忍住漢克肆虐的動作，體內那凶器在這樣的姿勢很好的頂撞著他敏感的地方，他感到全身顫抖，甚至有些微的身體僵直感，雙腿忍不住的打顫，腳趾捲起時他幾乎感到快要抽筋，那就像是高潮了一般，他甚至因為這樣稍稍失去了一小段時間的意識。

「康納!?」漢克被康納的反應嚇了一跳，後頭的蜜穴夾的死緊，他忍了一下才沒有被他夾出來，漢克原本以為康納是高潮的反應，但他身下那陰莖仍直挺挺的精神的很，他忍不住稍稍替他擼動了一下。  
「阿，等...我現在，...現在，剛剛應該是....所謂的乾性高潮?」他臉色潮紅的像是在發燒，說出的話氣若游絲，氣息中透露著饜足，他的眼鏡幾乎在他們兩個的活動中撞掉，歪歪扭扭的掛在他臉上，配這他現在的這個樣子，格外的色情。  
老警探刻意的再次前後夾攻，而康納幾乎無法招架的發出了破碎的呻吟，在沒幾下的活動後，剛高潮的身體再次高潮，而漢克也直接解放。

稍稍清理了一下對方，漢克覺得自己下次不能再縱容這個小鬼做這種事了，這種事情一次就夠了，有些無力的抹了抹臉，疲憊感再次湧上，他可謂將老臉丟盡了，他從來無法想像自己會在外面跟別人打野戰。  
「我載你回去吧。」他整了整他的衣服，康納的臉頰還是一片燒紅，他抬起眼睛看著漢克，他的目光迷離，但在鏡片後方，漢克沒有看清，青年稍稍點了點頭，算是回應。

 

 

迷霓的燈光，吵雜的音樂震耳欲聾，熱情貼上的肉體，酒精燒灼般的刺激，甚至有不明的臭味瀰漫在空氣中。  
柯爾已經很久沒有來到這個地方了，他幾乎無法冷靜，他也不知道自己到底為何生氣。  
他只知道有一堵東西卡在喉頭，或是胸口的地方，悶的他難受，反胃。  
思緒完全無法順著他的意思走，他混亂且不安，像他所說的，他不想失去康納這個好友。  
他也不想跟他那獨力扶養他長大的父親鬧翻，他越發感覺自己的無能為力。

「嘿，很久沒看到你來了，柯爾。」一旁的漂亮女性靠了過來，棕色像瀑布般的漂亮長髮勾在耳後，眼睛上挑，漂亮的桃花眼。  
「諾絲學姊...。」柯爾抬眼看了一下，然後一口將杯中的佳釀飲盡。  
「浪費，哪有人像你這樣喝酒的。」他搶走了他手上的空酒杯，放到一邊，然後將白開水塞到他手中。  
「不，我在冷靜。」  
「哪有人這樣冷靜的。」諾絲略帶金色的漂亮眼睛微微瞇起，「怎麼，在愛情上遇到麻煩了?」  
她將身體靠上柯爾，在他耳邊小聲地說，「說給學姊聽聽阿。」  
她漂亮的眼睛帶著笑，手指戳著柯爾的臉頰。  
「不是愛情，這有點複雜。」柯爾抿了抿唇，他沒有說的很明白，不過將康納的事情略帶修飾的告訴了眼前漂亮的愛情專家。

「唔，所以你是喜歡人家的嗎?」她將食指抵著下巴，挑起一邊的眉毛。  
「喜歡?不是，唔，怎麼說，獨佔欲?友情?」柯爾有點混亂的抓頭。「好像不是很簡單的感情，不過應該不是愛情。」  
他看著眼前的女人略做了沉思，然後朝他露出了笑容。  
「改變，你害怕改變。」美麗的女人勾起了柯爾光潔的下巴，她看進他漂亮的藍色眼睛「你害怕對方因為這樣的感情對你疏離而改變，你害怕失去他。」  
「唔?是嗎?」他有點無法理解，但似乎又有種茅塞頓開的感覺，但他的腦袋混亂發脹，甚至有種作嘔感。「我好像有點...，不太舒服。」

然後他在那夜店後方吐了一整夜，被隨後來的馬庫斯及賽門等帶回宿舍安置了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家喜歡這個作品  
> 我喜歡大家的留言<3  
> 抱歉更新晚了


End file.
